Legacy
by Uisshu
Summary: Namikaze Naruto is ready for the world, but is the world ready for her? Watch as she finds of her legacy and swears to live up to it. Come hell or high waters, Naruto will be the best kunoichi ever, surpassing even her parents! Fem!Naru/Hina friendship, one-sided Sasu/Fem!Naru, Hiraishin!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- WB people to Chapter One of Legacy! Naruto will be a girl (Fem!Naru) still called Naruto. The pairing will be Fem!Naru/Hina. YES IT WILL BE YURI/SHOUJO AI! No harems because they're stupid, they're in no way romantic… I will update once every 2 weeks hopefully so I can work on all my stories without seriously depriving myself of much-needed sleep. PS: The chapter names will be emotions; ie: **_**Chapter One: Pain**_** and **_**Chapter Two: Friendship.**_

* * *

_Legacy_

_Chapter One: Pain_

A five year old Naruto Uzumaki was running down the streets as fast as her little legs could take her. She was panting furiously, gasping for breath, and every step she took was feeling heavier and made it harder to move. Her legs were aching like hell, her movements were sluggish and she was well and truly frightened.

'_Why is it always me…?' _

Naruto fell to her knees. She was rendered unable to move as usual. Her eyes shot wide open and her vision became hazy. The mob had caught up with her. She collapsed helplessly to the ground. A shuriken was sticking out of the blonde's blood stained back.

'_Why do they hate me so? Am I going to die this time… finally?'_

With final thoughts as such, she lost consciousness and began to drift away as she felt more and more pain.

'_I wish… that it… would… stop...'_

* * *

_Drip drip_

Naruto woke to the sound of water dripping.

_Drip drip_

The dripping was continuous. Her eyelids fluttered open. She was probably in the hospital. Her ANBU guards Inu and Tori would usually carry her there when they found her after an attack. She really shouldn't try and give them the slip all the time, they were there to protect her and whenever she did manage to lose them, she would be half-dead by the time they found her again.

She just hated being babied. Naruto just wanted to think that she could protect herself just fine…. But she just couldn't.

_Drip drip_

"SHUT UP!" The blonde shouted loudly, her voice echoing through the place. She could have sworn she heard a deep chuckle from far away.

And then she realised- she wasn't in the hospital. She looked around, curiously observing her current surroundings; huge metal pipes, cold stone walls and floor, and she was standing ankle deep in water.

Naruto hesitantly took a nervous step forwards and began to walk along the sewer-like corridor. It twisted round and round, like a maze which she appeared to be lost in. A strange place no doubt.

But then she reached the end. She was standing in a gigantic room with a cage just as large in front of her. It was rather like a prison, albeit an extremely oversized one…

"**So my jailer finally graces me with her presence… Step closer…"**

The blonde slowly began to walk forwards, head tilted in curiosity as she came closer and closer until…

_SLAM!_

A huge orange paw came flying down towards her. Naruto screamed as it slammed down next to her, coming very close to ending her life forever. A face came into her view. Behind the bars was a large, frightening orange fox with glowing red eyes and nine tails flowing behind it, a majestic but terrifying sight. Its sharp teeth grinned at her in a way that made her whimper in fright.

"**Pathetic ningen. I refuse to have a weak container."**

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" She yelled loudly, somehow quickly getting over her fear. A future hokage should be fearless and awesome, just like her hero, the Yondaime Hokage! "What is your name, Fox-san?"

Said creature looked quite taken aback by this. No one had ever asked what his name was before.

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. As for my name… you don't need to nor deserve to know it, ningen."**

"But I can't just call you 'Kyuubi-san'…" She protested. "Plus, my name is _Naruto, _not ningen!"

"**Fine **_**Naruto**_**. I go by the name Kurama." **The fox said reluctantly, emphasising her name in particular. **"Anyway… you are waking up now. Don't tell anyone, not even that hokage person, that you met me."**

* * *

Naruto's eyelids fluttered open as she felt the usual warmth of a hospital bed beneath her. Had she really just met this 'Kurama', or had she been dreaming? She wondered what the fox had meant by her being his jailer...

"**Psst Naruto… It's me…"**

She jumped at that and opened her mouth to speak.

"**NO! I can hear your thoughts."**

'_Oh… Awesome!'_

"**We'll talk later but the old man is coming now."**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, walked into the hospital room of a certain blonde haired five year old girl, AKA our infamous heroine, Uzumaki Naruto.

Said blonde haired five year old girl jumped up and threw her arms around his neck with a happy cry.

"Jiji!"

"Try and stay out of trouble, little Naru-chan…" He warned jokingly. "It's unbefitting of a future hokage to do that all the time. You could lead the village into danger too."

"But I'd save everyone! By… umm… being awesome, 'ttebayo!"

"The Will of Fire burns strongly within you."

"Does that mean I'm on fire?" Naruto asked innocently.

"No, no… You'll understand when you're older. You should know that you can't understand everything, ever. Not even when you're old like me. Wars will happen, people will fight meaninglessly, and the cycle of hatred will carry on and on…" He said, wisely. "But, you can understand some things, by learning. Speaking of learning, would you like to attend the academy, so you can become a shinobi?"

"YEAH!"

Naruto cheered in happiness and excitement. She was trembling in anticipation. She couldn't WAIT to become a ninja. All of the previous hokages were really strong ninja. The strongest in the village, in fact.

She could imagine it… Uzumaki Naruto, first female hokage and Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. The strongest ninja in all of the five elemental nations.

Come hell or high waters, she would be the best. She would reach her dream.

'_To be hokage, that is my dream…'_

She would never give up on the way or ever go back on her word.

'_I never give up, or go back on my word. Because that is my nindo, my ninja way…'_

And she would make them all accept her.

* * *

Somehow Naruto found herself in the same situation as earlier. Running. Trying to escape from the small mob chasing her.

She panted heavily as she rounded a corner, trying desperately to lose them.

'_No…'_

She felt like she was about to just fall down, crash to the ground and give in, just like before, until she felt a slight rush of energy flow through her. She knew exactly who to thank.

'_Kurama…?'_

"**Yes? That's my name. Don't overuse it. And don't you even think of going all soppy on me…"**

She smiled. Unconsciously focussing the strange new energy to her legs, Naruto looked back to see that she was slightly outrunning her chasers. She ran even faster, feeing no immediate need to preserve her energy anymore until they were no longer in sight.

The blonde felt the need to hide and saw a gate she could slip behind. She tripped over, grazing her hand so blood was slowly leaking out and quickly scrambled back up, slamming her hands onto the gate to push it open.

To her surprise the jinchuuriki felt the gates opening, feeling a weird sensation of blood disappearing from her hands which she passed off as her unnaturally fast healing which she figured she got from the Kyuubi.

As the gates slammed closed, only then did she notice the huge mansion looming above her.

'_Woah…'_

'_**Why do I feel a strange sense of nostalgia... Have I been here before?'**_

Naruto walked up to the front door, which was left slightly open for some odd reason, as if the inhabitants had been in a rush to leave.

Who could have lived there?

She stifled a gasp as she saw a picture on the wall. _It was of the Yondaime Hokage! _Maybe this was his house. He had his arm around a young woman with beautiful long red hair, held back with a yellow clip. She appeared to be pregnant in the photo. Was she his lover? His wife? Did he have a child?

'_**Ah… That's why…'**_

'_Why do I feel a strange connection to them?'_

The blonde Uzumaki walked up the stairs quietly, feeling really quite curious._ 'Who was the woman?'. _She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed something.

_Naruto's Room_

The door had her name on it… Maybe someone else had the same name as her?

"**Kit… This is your parents' house. Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina was my previous jinchuuriki…"**

Tears welled up in her eyes. She was so shocked and happy that she didn't question what a jinchuu-thingy was. _She finally knew who her mother was. She had parents. This was their house. _Naruto had never been happier. She was sad that she never got to meet them though. Her jiji had said that they both died the day she was born.

Her eyes were all puffy and red and her face was streaked with tears, making it evident that she had been crying. She reached out and slowly pushed open the old door.

Inside was a nursery, the walls were painted orange and everything was covered with a light coating of dust that had built up over five years. There was a small table in the middle with two letters on top of it. Both of them were addressed to her.

As if in a trance, Naruto slowly took a step forwards. She took a deep breath and carried on until she was just in front of the table. She pulled the first letter out of its envelope.

'_Oh, Kurama, I can't read…'_

"**Don't worry, kit, I'll read it for you."**

'_Thanks.'_

"**Dear Naruto-chan,**

**I am writing to you on the 10****th**** of October. You have just been born and we have never felt happier. If you are reading this, I am dead. The Kyuubi is rampaging through the village as I write. I just want you to know that I love you very much. I hope you live a long, happy life and find love someday. I just wish I could be there to see you grow up. You look so much like your father! Remember to try hard in school and eat healthily (unlike me; I only ever ate ramen). **

**I haven't got much time left now, but I'll tell you about your family on my side. Your great-grandfather was the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, and your great-grandmother was Uzumaki Mito. Your great-grandma was the first jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and I was the second. The Uzumaki clan hailed from Uzushiogakure no Sato. They mostly had bright red hair, like me, and were known for their strong life force and huge pools of chakra. They were also masters of the art of Fūinjutsu. I had special chakra chains. See if you can manifest them too. My cousin, Senju Tsunade is your last living relative now.**

**From your loving mother,**

**Kushina Uzumaki xxx"**

Naruto was now crying her eyes out. She had never been so happy. She had a clan. She had a surviving relative. Her mother loved her. And she was a descendant of a hokage! That made the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, her great-great-uncle. Two hokages!

She reached over and picked up the second letter. It was considerably shorter than the first, as if the writer had less time left. As if on cue, the fox began to read that one out loud too.

"**Dear Naru-chan,**

**You have just been born and your mother and I are dying. It's a shame we never got to spend more time with you, our beautiful child. We got your name from your godfather's first ever book; Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. Don't read any of his other ones though, they're all perverted. Stupid Ero-sennin.**

**I am your father, Namikaze Minato. I was the Yondaime Hokage and was known as the Yellow Flash. One of the jutsu I am giving to you is the one that gave me my 'Run on Sight' order in the Bingo Book. This house and everything in it now belongs to you. The scrolls are in the cot, under the mattress. I hope you know that I loved you so much. I will always be proud of you, my precious daughter, Namikaze Naruto. **

**From your loving father,**

**Minato Namikaze xxx"**

Three hokages!

'_Tou-san… Kaa-chan…'_

Naruto was now no longer crying. She was sad and happy but she would cry no longer.

'… _I will make you proud.'_

She would live up to their legacies.

But first she would need to attend the academy and learn to read.

* * *

"So you came across your parents' house and found these letters? And you wish to take on your father's surname?"

Naruto was now standing in front of the Sandaime.

"Yep!" She announced, cheerfully.

"I hope you know that your father had many enemies, including the whole of Iwa… That's why you were given your mother's surname, Uzumaki."

"But the village is a safe place. And I can _learn _to protect myself!" She pleaded, unknowingly activating the Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu, the secret weapon of every kunoichi. She sniffled.

"Fine. But be careful. And I'm not going round announcing it to the entire village. I don't want to put you in danger. What would your parents think if it was my fault that you died?"

"I won't, dattebayo!"

"You look so much like your father but you act just like your mother…"

* * *

Naruto was getting dressed to go to the academy. It was her first day and she did NOT want to be late (unlike a certain silver-haired someone). She put on a black tank top with the red Uzumaki swirl on the back and pulled up her orange leggings. She quickly brushed her long golden blonde hair and pulled it up into two high twintails. Now she looked awesome and was ready to go to school…

"**Kit… you're forgetting something"**

… Or not.

The blonde grabbed her mother's katana, Akashi ¹ and strapped it to her back. After that, she ran out the door with much haste to get to the academy.

"**Good luck, kit…"**

'_Thanks, I will need it…'_

"**Have fun!"**

'_**She really doesn't know what she's in for… I hope she's like her mother, otherwise I'll have to endure the boringness of it too…'**_

* * *

**¹ Akashi translates to Red Death**

**I will be doing nice loooooooong chapters for Legacy! Here's my new update rota if you haven't seen it yet (it is currently week one);**

_**Week One- Legacy**_

_**Week Two- DaBI & Sleepover**_

**~Hime-chan =^.- =**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to *Lord Cynic**Thunder-Claw03* *adngo714* *I.C.2014* *LookOutReader* *Andigatron* *Dragon Man 180* and *HjLostDreams* for reviewing! It means a lot to me. No way in the nine levels of hell am I thanking *TheBeardedAsshat* though… Why read a femnaruto story when their apparently so 'shitty' and 'crap'? I mean, it EVEN SAID FEM!NARU IN THE DESRIPTION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Thanks Cynic-kun, your review made me laugh. Hj-san, I will still keep Kaka-kun as her sensei, but the team HELL will learn a lot more…**

**Did anyone actually enjoy Episode 372? It was a bit too NaruSaku for my taste and... SASUKE. BITCH. HOKAGE? WTF was going on in Kishimoto-sama's head when he made that part? And everyone else needs to rip off Naruto's dream too?! Hinata does it kinda cutely though. Adorable. Its really hard to imagine her as her Road to Ninja movie counterpart. I loved how the Akatsuki were good guys in that movie though.**

** I will update once to twice every two weeks, on a 'Week One'. Anyways… What did ya think of the first chap, and this uno? REVIEWWWW! MY LIFE! What d'ya guys think of InoSaku, 'ttebane?**

* * *

_Legacy_

_Chapter Two: Friendship_

"Shino Aburame?"

The teacher, Umino Iruka was taking the register.

"Here." A mysterious looking boy wearing a trench coat and round sunglasses answered the call. He was sitting by himself in one corner.

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Here!" A feral looking kid with red marks on his cheeks and a cute little white puppy on his head answered.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Umm... H-here." A girl with dark blue hair and beautiful pupiless lavender eyes stuttered and blushed her answer nervously. She poked her index fingers together shyly. Naruto thought she looked really pretty! Maybe she wanted to be friends?

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here!" A girl in the corner shouted cheerfully. She had long, pale blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes.

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"Troublesome..." A lazy looking boy with dark brown hair pulled back in a pineapple shape was almost asleep on his desk as he muttered the infamous Nara catchphrase.

"Chouji Akimichi?"

"Yum- Uhh... here!" Naruto stifled a giggle at that. The boy who answered was a chubby/"pleasingly plump" one with light brownish blonde hair and a red swirl marking on each cheek.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Here…" A small girl with pink hair and emerald eyes whispered. She had a slightly oversized forehead which she kept trying to hide. By the way her eyes wre puffy and red and she was quietly sniffling, it seemed that she was teased about it. She was sitting in the seat next to Naruto, who decided to try and cheer her up and become friends later. She HATED bullies.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Here." A boy in a corner on his own shouted. He was adorable and looked really cute in a stubborn, childish way. Maybe he wanted to become friends?

"Naruto… Namikaze?"

"Here!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically, her twintails bouncing around in a wild way. Everyone looked at her. Some of them thought they had heard the name Namikaze before.

"Psst… Naruto… Are you related to Minato Namikaze? I heard okaa-chan say that name before saying something about 'that damn Kushina'…" Sakura whispered to her.

"Yeah… He was my dad and Kushina was my mum! They're both dead though…" Naruto whispered back to the pinkette. "Do you want to be friends?"

"I-I'd love to, but what if they tease you too because you're with me?"

"Then I'd kick their asses!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura giggled.

* * *

'_THIS. IS. SO. BOR-ING!'_

"**This will go on for about six to seven years, kit."**

'_Is there ANYTHING I can do about it? We're not even learning ninja skills at the moment!'_

"**Well, there is SOMETHING you could do. You could do what your mother did. It relieves boredom and helps your stealth skills!"**

'_WHAT? Please tell me O Great Kitsune, I will do anything!'_

"**Ok. Kushina loved pranks! She would prank all the teachers and she was such a master of her art, so no one knew it was her. She also skipped out quite a lot."**

'_Sounds fun to me!'_

* * *

When the school day was over, Naruto rushed home to see what good stuff her house had for pranking. And distractions. When she got upstairs, she decided she'd take a look at the jutsu first.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde pulled up the cot's mattress and took out the middle-sized scroll. There were three scrolls, a big one, a little-ish one and a medium one.

It was one of easier jutsu, but helpful and awesome ones all the same. She looked at the first one on it. Ka-ge Bu-n-shi-n no Ju-tsu. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Apparently it was very easy when you got the hang of it, and it was for people with loads of chakra; like her!

After an hour, she managed to make five stable kage bunshins before flopping down on the bed, exhausted. That was very hard, she was only five.

Naruto couldn't stop smiling afterwards. _She knew an awesome ninja jutsu already!_

Carrying on reading about it, syllable by syllable, she noticed a special memory trick with it. When a kage bunshin dispels, all its memory comes back to the one who created it.

The jinchuuriki decided to test it.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

She created two bunshins and told them to go out the room and for the first one to tell the other one something. After twenty seconds she dispelled them swiftly. She laughed as a memory of one telling the other a rubbish joke about a chicken crossing the road.

She learnt two things that evening:

The scroll was right, and…

Her jokes are lame.

She looked back at the scroll a second and saw a cool invisibility jutsu which she decided that she DEFINITELY wanted to learn as soon as possible.

Suddenly, a great and evil idea popped into her head.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Here."

"Narut- ARGGH!"

Iruka yelled loudly as a bucket of paint fell from nowhere and coated him in blue. Everyone burst out laughing, Naruto and Sakura especially. Naruto's creative use of the Boidogakure no Jutsu and the Kage Bunshin allowed her to look innocent, sitting in her seat with the rest of the class while her bunshins ran around invisible, creating mischief in the classroom.

The Umino went to sit down, but the chair was pulled out from underneath him and he fell down, flustered.

And then he finally snapped.

"WHO IS DOING ALL OF THIS?!" He shouted, scaring some of the children in the class. Iruka looked around, seeing all the students sitting in their seats, no one moving or doing any jutsu.

A couple of them sniggered at his helplessness. Only Sakura and Naruto knew who the culprit was.

Sitting on the other side of Naruto, was the Aburame boy, Shino. He looked at her questioningly. Naruto knew why and was confused why he had somehow found out/figured out that it was her.

"How did you know?" She leaned over and whispered to him.

"My bugs could feel multiple clones of your chakra where each thing was happening. How did you know such high level jutsu already?" The stoic boy replied.

"Oh. I had my parents' jutsu scrolls. I was practicing with the help of a friend and I managed to get two down last night since I had nothing to do. My friend was able to help me as he had seen my parents do both many times. Can we be friends?"

"That's still very impressive. And yes, I would like to."

"Thanks… Can I see your bugs please?"

Shino hesitantly lifted his sleeve and a small swarm of bugs flew out. One latched onto the blonde's arm and hid itself within her clothing.

"Cool!"

"My kikai live inside my body. My clan are ostracised for being 'weird' and 'creepy'. Tou-san said to keep one with those who are close to you so I put one on you. She says she likes you because you have a lot of chakra. Chunin-level reserves apparently."

Naruto dispelled the five clones and a rush of memories came to her as Iruka-sensei called for hometime. She rushed home quickly, eager to check out the scrolls some more.

* * *

Naruto created six clones and set four of them to work on learning to write and read and two of them to come with her and decide a jutsu to learn.

She opened the smallest of the three scrolls and her mouth dropped wide open. The only SS-Ranked jutsu in existence. The Hiraishin. There were three special three-pronged kunai with a seal formula on the handle inside the scroll. She decided to work on this slowly over the years.

Putting the scroll away in a special vault she had found behind a painting, Naruto decided to check out the second scroll. It was about Fūinjutsu. She decided for one clone to read it while the other read up on Hiraishin, and her real self did some research on something she had noticed in the scroll.

The clones left to separate rooms while she looked at it more. Cha-ku-ra… Chakra natures! There were apparently five; Katon, Fuuton, Raiton, Doton and Suiton. You could find out which one you had with special paper.

Naruto took a sheet and tried hard to focus her chakra into it. It split in half and one half crumpled slightly. Great! So she had a very strong Fuuton affinity and a fairly weak secondary one of Raiton.

She decided to work on Fuuton first. According to the scroll, she had to use her chakra to split a leaf in half.

Naruto winced as she felt a memory of being punched hard into the wall fly back to her. One of the Fūinjutsu clones had dispelled. Cool! She was working on a Basic Storage Seal. She dispelled the reading/writing ones and made seven clones; sending three to work on Fūinjutsu and four to work on reading and writing Kanji some more.

Slowly, the blonde drifted off to sleep, so she could be ready for the next day.

* * *

The girls and boys were split up the next day. The females would go to a week of kunoichi lessons and the males would learn civilian sports for a week.

Today was flower arranging. Naruto groaned at such a boring girly thing- she was a tomboy at heart. But then she realised that she would be outside, where there would be many trees, and therefore, leaves for her to train with!

She made a kage bunshin to collect flowers while she gathered leaves and went to find Sakura.

When she found her, the pinkette was surrounded by three girls, teasing her and making her cry. Naruto was about to take action but then she saw the girl with pale blonde hair and blue eyes step in and throw flowers into the leader's mouth like shuriken. The jinchuuriki laughed at that.

The girl looked over, the fire in her eyes dying down as she saw Naruto and smiled.

"I'm Ino! You must be Naruto-chan! Sakura-chan told me all about you." Then she frowned. "What do you have all those leaves for?"

"Yep I'm me!" She replied cheerfully. "I'm training, that's why I have all these leaves. I have to cut them in half with my chakra!"

The three girls chatted as two collected flowers and one tried hard to split her leaf with not much luck.

Naruto strained hard, her chakra only cutting the leaf a tiny bit. Ino peered over at her.

"I think that you need to work on chakra control first." She suddenly announced. "I heard that you should try and use your chakra to stick a leaf to your forehead and hold it there."

"Awesome! Thanks a lot, Ino-chan!"

Naruto practiced that until the end of the lesson, when she finally managed it. Her bunshin gave her the flowers and dispelled as she handed them in to the teacher. She didn't know why kunoichi had to learn to collect stupid flowers so they looked pretty.

Suddenly she realised something. Her clone had thought of something amazing; something revolutional!

She could leave a clone to go to the academy while she stayed at home, studying. Learning was boring for some people, but for her, learning jutsu was awesome and really fun!

* * *

A kage bunshin whooped loudly and held up a leaf with a jagged cut going three-quarters through the leaf.

Naruto dispelled all of them and created ten more, now with more knowledge on how to do it. Suddenly, her leaf fell to the floor in two pieces- she had done it! One by one all ten clones ended up with halved leaves and she promptly punched them all down for the fun of it, letting them burst into smoke.

She decided not to try and cut a waterfall in half yet, she would stick with learning harder and better chakra control exercises and Fūinjutsu, which came very naturally to her. And she would study that Hiraishin scroll and hope to be able to do it in a couple of years. It was mostly Fūinjutsu, which came easily to her and space-time ninjutsu which had her extremely confused and left her brain hurting. No wonder it was SS-Ranked!

Naruto decided to stay up practicing throwing kunai and shuriken at a target and left three clones to sleep as it would get passed on to her when they left the world.

* * *

Only a couple of weeks after her sixth birthday did anything of any interest happen. The Uchiha clan was massacred by Uchiha Itachi and he left only one survivor, his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke.

Now he was no longer happy and adorable. He was broody and emo, always alone and separating himself from everyone else. Some of the girls were crushing on him and he had his own mini fanclub of girls who thought his dark, mysterious appearance and tragic past (as well as being the heir of a rich and famous clan) was dreamy and fell in 'love' with him.

As well as that, when everyone was learning about the hokages and their achievements someone pointed out that Namikaze Minato had the same clan name as Namikaze Naruto, who admitted that he was her father.

Being the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage earned her a couple of points with everyone in the class and she ended up with a couple of fanboys after that lesson.

But no, that wasn't the weirdest thing that happened.

The emo loner, _Uchiha Sasuke himself, _walked up to Naruto once, _and asked her on a date._

Of course, she denied but that didn't stop him from eyeing her every other day and asking her occasionally, which she would still always say no to.

* * *

**Boidogakure no Jutsu translates to Hidden in the Void Technique. Credit for that jutsu to *Digitize27*, who wrote the awesome story 'Sage'. Go check Digi-sama out, minions! I will try and make my chapters nice and long and check the update rota at the end of Chapter One if you want to know when I'll update.**

**Ughh. I'm dying of sleep deprivation for you guys. 6am to midnight. The least you could do is drop a review… or two! (Hint hint…). R&R dudes.**

**~Hime-chan =^.- =**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- BTW IT IS **_**NOT **_**SASUFEMNARU! Only one-sided on Sasu-chan's behalf. Also I am not bashing him or (hopefully) anyone. I like everyone and they will all redeem themselves. I don't really hate anyone; I think about the circumstances and find the good in everyone, even Madara and Orochimaru! A/N's are harder to write than an Uzumaki is to kill. And everyone knows that Uzumakis are a bitch to kill.**

**Thanks a mil 2 *Andigatron* *adngo714* *Dragon Man 180* *Shaddowdragonz* *hinatagirl0805* *Thunder-Claw03* *emomatt* * * both guests and *Spikesagitta* (TWICE!) for reviewing and double that to *adngo714* for adding this story to your community "My favourite NaruHina's"! Also thnx 2 all followers and favouriters and viewers and lookers in general. **

**50 Reviews? Can we…?**

* * *

_Legacy_

_Chapter Three: Anger_

An nine year old Naruto cheered loudly as she collapsed onto her parents' bed, which she now used as her own (she wanted to keep the nursery intact, the way it was when it was prepared for her by her loving parents).

_She had done it!_

Well… kind of.

She was now able to Hiraishin five metres away or less! She had mastered skills to such an extent, she could be considered a seal master and was better than some could ever hope to be in their lifetime. She had also created her own personal sealing formula for the kunai and managed to split a waterfall in half, as well as throw weapons right through solid objects by adding her Fuuton affinity to them. She could also make about fifty kage bunshins before tiring.

She infused chakra into her punches and kicks as well, also now knowing harder chakra control exercises such as tree-climbing and water-walking.

Now that she was so far into it, Naruto had decided to stick with just Hiraishin for a while, but she didn't know what was wrong with her sealing formula, which only let her travel up to five or so metre. She may have been a master of Fūinjutsu but was nowhere near the skill level of her mother and father, which she was a couple of million eternities away from.

Anyway, it was time for school. She decided to have her actual self go today. She quickly pulled on her usual outfit, except instead of trousers, she wore the tight orange shorts Inu-nii-san had got her for her birthday.

Strapping Akashi to her back as she went, Naruto ran out the door and all the way to the academy.

* * *

Naruto rushed into the classroom and flashed into her seat (one of her clones had carved the formula into it when they were bored).

Suddenly she realised something. _Her chair was way over ten metres away! _She had finally done it… mastered the Hiraishin… somehow! The blonde got off her chair and peered at the sealing formula on the bottom of it. The clone had drawn an extra line by accident, as an extension of another. The more she thought about it, the more she realised how much better it worked. Her luck was just _that _amazing. Of course, only she could _accidentally _complete an SS-Ranked Kinjutsu.

And then she noticed. Everyone was staring at her.

"How the hell did you move _that _fast?"

Naruto shrugged and decided to play it safe with a half-truth.

"Oh, I have been training with weights and just decided to remove them for once today, to check my progress"

She quickly released her Omomi-Tsuki Fūin ¹ as to make sure no one had any evidence that she was lying and shuddered as she felt much lighter all of a sudden. She looked over to Sakura, but her friend didn't seem to have noticed as she appeared to be deep in thought about something, smiling softly.

"QUIET!"

Iruka-sensei and his new teaching assistant Mizuki-sensei had just arrived and were ready to take the register.

* * *

Today, everyone would be preparing for the Valentine's Day Festival in the upcoming month of March and the older class would be joining them. The girls would be practicing kimono wearing and be learning how to dance with boys. The boys would be being paired up with girls and learning how to dance with them.

"Ino-chan! Naruto-chan! I like someone. Guess who it is!" Sakura gushed excitedly, beckoning the two over as they picked kimonos. Naruto pretended to be really hard in thought, making the happy girl giggle.

"Kiba...? Chouji…? Shikamaru…? Iruka-sensei…? Oh wait I got it! It must be Mizuki-sensei!"

"No!" Sakura giggled at her suggestions. "It's Sasuke-kun!"

She adopted a dreamy look on her face, which Ino did too.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun's mine!" Ino complained. "I liked him longer!"

"Just shut up about the stupid emo teme, 'ttebayo! Let's help each other choose kimonos!" Naruto suggested, trying to break the tense atmosphere; there were sparks flying between the eyes of the two best friends.

Sakura ended up with a green kimono. She complained a bit about the colour but it really suited her. The green matched her eyes and there were little pink sakura blossoms trailing up it. The sash around it was pink as well and was the same shade as her hair.

Ino ended up with a lavender one. She was pleased it looked nice on her as purple was her favourite colour and her favourite flowers were lavenders. It had small white birds and flowers on it in different places and the sash was white.

And Naruto…

Well… she wasn't exactly a dress person. She wanted one which was a horrible bright acid orange but her two BFFs would NOT let her have it. She pouted as they went and found one for her.

The pinkette and the blonde blindfolded Naruto and she felt weird as she was shuffled about, forced gently into an unfamiliar outfit and her hair pulled and tugged as she moaned in pain. Finally, they deduced her ready and brought the blindfolded girl over to a mirror.

They pulled off the blindfold and…

Wow. Just wow.

Even Naruto herself had to agree. She looked beautiful, breathtakingly gorgeous.

Her blonde locks were pulled up into a messy bun with senbon through it. Her kimono was a soft shade of pink, like Sakura's hair, and was decorated with little sunset orange sakura blossoms. It had an orange sash tied around her middle, propping up her small, very early developed, A-cup breasts and the dress swept down in an elegant manner. It truly was exquisite.

She could almost feel the jealous looks of other girls onto her and shied away slightly, away from everyone's gazes, with a light blush on her cheeks.

"LINE UP GIRLS!" Their supervisor, Sayoko yelled as they quickly organised themselves. The boys stood in a line opposite them, gaping at them.

One by one, each girl was paired off with a boy. Since there were not enough boys, Sakura and Ino ended up together to their disgust. Ever since Sakura had announced that she liked Sasuke, they had just seemed to be drifting apart.

Of course, guess who our heroine ended up with…

Sasuke. Sa-su-ke. Of _all _boys, it just _had_ to be Sasuke. Sakura and Ino were glaring at her slightly; _they _had wanted to be the one dancing with him.

"Uhh, Sayoko-sensei… Can we swap partners?" Naruto asked, not wanting to be with _him, _the stuck-up teme who stalked her.

The teacher wrinkled her nose.

"No. Besides, you two make a lovely couple!"

Naruto fumed at that while Sasuke smirked. He got to dance with his future wife. Maybe then she'd wake up and realise that she loved him and they'd make loads of little Uchiha babies together.

All the boys, having just been taught, took the girls' hands and swept them across the floor. Naruto could see a brunette with two buns dancing with a boy with long brown hair and whitish-lavender pupiless eyes. They seemed to be the happiest couple there; what with how the boy's usually sharp eyes softened slightly and the girl sighed happily, pink dusting her cheeks. **(A/N: Yep its early NejiTen, I decided to make Neji-chan secretly harbour slight feelings for Tenten-chan!)**

Naruto scowled, even more depressed than Ino and Sakura as she danced with Sasuke. A clumsy boy with huge eyebrows and eyes, as well as a bowl cut bumped into Sasuke and accidently knocked him and her down to the floor, their lips meeting in an accidental kiss.

A kiss all the same though.

Everyone stopped and stared.

Naruto jumped back up, her hair falling down as she gagged, trying to get rid of the horrible taste. She stopped and glared at Sasuke, her hair rising up on end like nine tails and he could have sworn her eyes were glowing a demonic red.

"…TEME!"

'_Totally worth it…'_ were Sasuke's last thoughts as he sighed dreamily before receiving the beating of a lifetime. No one dared question how hard a girl hit ever again and all males winced, clutching their precious manhood in fear.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

* * *

"W-what do you mean, Sakura-nee-chan? Ino-nee-chan?"

"We can't be friends anymore! We're rivals, competing for Sasuke-kun's love. I don't know why he likes you so much. My mummy says that you're a monster, an evil demon. Demon." Sakura announced, bitterly.

"Demon." Ino spat. "Crybaby."

"I bet you seduced Sasuke-kun."

"I saw you kissing him. He's mine."

"YOU STOLE HIS FIRST KISS, BITCH!"

Naruto's eyes were welling up with tears now. Her best and only friends had done a complete 180°. And to make it worse, _it was all over Sasuke. _She didn't even like him, and now the only ones who had ever been kind to her hated her guts.

She turned and fled, sobbing with both sorrow and anger._ 'It's all his stupid fault!'_

* * *

While she was running, she didn't look where she was going and ended up bumping into someone. A girl with short indigo hair and beautiful pale eyes. Her eyes widened and she blushed when he blonde ran straight into her.

"Ano… I-I'm s-sorry!" She stuttered, ducking her head. "Umm… I-I'm Hinata… T-thank you for… ano… s-saving me…"

Naruto gasped.

**-Flashback no Jutsu!-**

_A young girl was running away, sobbing, and accidentally bumped into a group of three boys, making one of them drop their ice-cream._

_They peered at her._

"_Hey…"_

_The girl ran away, escaping into the woods but not that long later, they caught her again, surrounding her, ganging up on her in a circle._

"_Hey look! She's got those eyes like Neji!"_

"_So she must be stuck up like him too!"_

"_I-I'm not like that…" She sobbed, unable to get away._

"_Yeah right! Say sorry!"_

_One of them grabbed her head, forcing the girl to the floor as even more tears streamed down her face. _

"_I'm… sorry…" She whispered through sniffles._

"_Say it like you mean it!"_

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry…"_

"_Not good enough!"_

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I-I'm sorry…" She kept on repeating while crying. Tears were streaming down the child's face while she cried, feeling weaker than ever._

_Suddenly a rustle could be heard from the bushes and another girl of the same age jumped out. She had blonde twintails and three whisker marks on each cheek._

"_STOP IT!" She yelled. "You're hurting her!"_

"_So what? As is you could do anything about it."_

_The girl put her hands in a handseal and the boys gasped._

"_I'm Namikaze Naruto and I'm going to be hokage someday, dattebayo!"_

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as four clones popped into existence beside her. "Boidogakure no Jutsu!"_

_The clones disappeared into thin air as it seemed and invisible forces carried the boys away, leaving Naruto and the girl, who was looking up in adoration, eyes puffy and red from crying._

"_Ano… I-I'm s-sorry!" She stuttered, ducking her head. "Umm… I-I'm Hinata… T-thank you for… ano… s-saving me…"_

**-Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!-**

Hinata poked her index fingers together shyly, a nervous habit which made Naruto remember her as the girl who Naruto had thought was pretty on her first day, Hinata Hyuuga.

"I'm Naruto, 'ttebayo! I remember you! Do you want to come with me and have some ramen, Hinata-chan?"

"I-I'd love to…"

And so the two girls headed off to the Ichiraku Ramen stand which sold the food that Naruto loved so much.

* * *

"Two miso porks please, Teuchi-ojii-san!"

Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other at the infamous ramen bar. The Hyuuga heiress used her chopsticks to delicately eat the hot food, blowing each small mouthful before chewing and swallowing neatly.

Naruto however…

The blonde was shovelling ramen down like Tsunade, the famed Slug Sannin and Legendary Sucker, did sake. There was one unspoken question lingering in every person's mind; _'How the hell does she eat that much?!'_

"Another one, ojii-san!"

"Ano... Naruto-chan?"

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?" The girl in question answered ramen half hanging out of her mouth.

"D-Do you want to be f-friends?" She stuttered, her face going red like a tomato.

"I'd love to, 'ttebayo!" Naruto practically yelled, overjoyed. "Do ya want to come round for a sleepover?"

Hinata considered her offer for a second.

"Yes p-please, but Otou-sama m-might not l-let me..."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go ask him!"

Naruto quickly stuck one of her new Hiraishin seals she had copied up under the ramen bar table. She pulled her friend, grabbing her hand and running together before she realised that she didn't know the way. She let Hinata pull her towards the Hyuuga clan compound before reaching the gatekeepers who would let the heiress back in when she went out.

Secretly, she stuck a seal in an unnoticeable corner of the huge gates.

"Hinata-sama! You may come in. What are you doing with her though? That demon can't come in; it would kill us all!"

"B-but, Ko…"

"This is for your safety."

A tall man stepped out from nowhere and addressed the branch members.

"KO! HIROSHI! Let BOTH of them in."

"Yes Hiashi-sama!" They replied worriedly, quickly allowing both girls access in fear of their clan head activating their Caged Bird Seals.

"O-Otou-sama!" Hinata burst out.

"Yes, Hinata?" Her father asked, wondering what she had to say.

"Ano… C-can I go to a sleepover a-at Naruto-san's h-house?" The heiress stuttered nervously, dreading her father's most likely answer of a straight no.

'_This is a good idea to get in favour with the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans.' _Hiashi thought. _'This should improve future relations if they become friends. Plus Hitomi-chan would have definitely loved it! She was good friends with Kushina and was Minato's teammate.'_

"Sure. I don't see why not!" He replied casually.

Everyone in the nearby vicinity's mouths dropped open. Hyuuga Hiashi, the stern and strict clan head was so casually just letting his daughter go to the demon bitch's house. Overnight.

Just to add fuel to the flames, Naruto grabbed onto Hinata and they disappeared in a yellow flash. Not to her house though since she hadn't yet placed the new seal there but halfway, appearing at Ichiraku's and shocking everyone there.

Together, they ran to the Namikaze Estate.

* * *

¹ Weighted Seal

**Amy: So… Whatcha think? InoSaku? REVIEW! MY LIFE! I'll set a murderous Kushina-chan on you if you don't! With a frying pan! **

**Kushina: *hair rising up on end* *whispers dramatically* review…..**

**Hinata: Y-yeah! Ano… C-can we get 50 r-reviews?**

**Naruto: BELIEVE IT! *jumps up and glomps Hinata who faints* NO. I just KILLED Hinata-chan! NO~O~O~O~O~O~O!**

**Ai: Classic…**

**Kushina and Amy: WE BETTER…**

**~Hime-SAMA! =^.-=**


End file.
